


When Nothing Else Is Left

by MidnightQuestant



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (people seem to mix that up sometimes so i added a tag), Alternate Universe - End Of The World, Apocalypse, Background Relationships, Bisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Loosely inspired by Life As We Knew It, Lots of Angst, M/M, Natural Disasters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, The Moon Gets Knocked Too Close To Earth and Bad Things Happen, unrealistic af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightQuestant/pseuds/MidnightQuestant
Summary: Not too long ago, maybe a couple of months, Yuuri had a family, was sure all of his friends were still intact and had always been able to sleep.But, things are so easily changed, aren't they? The position of a jar could have meant life or death for someone and if that jar had been in a different position, their fate would have changed. Maybe it's the same with the moon. Perhaps if it hadn't been in the position it was in and hadn't been impacted by that asteroid, none of this would have happened.(on hiatus as of 13.10.17)





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: [Fondu Au Noir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0fg1dk-j6P8) \- Cœur de pirate

A day ago, Yuuri wouldn’t be in the state he was now. He would have been groaning about his mundane work to a friend who’d been on the other side of the world visiting his family. He would have gotten up and done his usual morning routine.

However, a day ago, there was a scheduled moment for an asteroid to hit the moon and it would be visible from Earth. At least, it would be visible from Michigan at 19:00 in the evening during October. Phichit, who just so happened to be a massive astronomy nerd, was raving to Yuuri about it incessantly.

“I wish I could see it with you! It’ll be day in Thailand by the time it hits, so I probably won’t be able to see it. Maybe there’ll be some sort of NASA livestream of it.” He said. No, more like yelled into the receiver.

“It’s fine, really. I have to work then anyways. I’ll be stocking shelves by that time.” Yuuri replied.

“Please! If I can’t get a livestream, I want you to watch it for me so you can tell me every detail. I would chat with you so we could do it in real time, but my siblings and I are going out for lunch.” Phichit would ramble, sounding cheerful.

“Okay, fine, I’ll watch it.” Yuuri agreed eventually. God, does he wish he could take that back. It was the worst decision of his life. His life that will most definitely be short, just as so many others’ had.

He had gone out, pretending that he was going to sweep the sidewalk in front of the store. The space in front of the store had always given such a beautiful view of the sky. The best times had been when the sun would set in a plethora of oranges, pinks and purples. Now, he knew he would never see that again.

He stared up at the sky as the asteroid hurtled towards the moon. It collided with it, and there was a general happy buzz that seemed to fill everyone, but it quickly grew cold as everyone realised that something was very, very wrong. The moon seemed to be getting bigger. No, it was getting closer. It stopped before colliding with Earth, but it was so close now that you could see each detail with the naked eye. There were screams and wails ringing through Yuuri’s ears, making his heart pound harder at the fact that others had seen what he had just seen. Yuuri dropped the broom and ran back inside. He found his coworker, Leo, staring at a TV he had set to the local news. It displayed the governor of Michigan, his face serious.

He was alerting citizens that islands had been getting engulfed in the tsunamis that occurred directly after the moon moved. It was a violent reminder that the moon controlled the tides. They were out of control and wouldn’t be arriving back in control any time soon, if at all. Islands that had been consumed by the waves included most of the Caribbean Islands, Haiti, Cuba, the northern side of Great Britain and the northeastern end of Japan. Yuuri felt his stomach sink at the news, and he yanked his phone out of pocket. He jammed his finger against the phone number, hearing it ring, but his phone died before he was able to pick up any signal. Yuuri cured under his breath before grabbing the phone the store had behind the counter, pressing in the number and starting to cry when the ringing cut out with a busy line the first time. He called again, his heart screaming in his ears. This time, he got an answer. It was his father.

“Dad! Are you okay?” Yuuri cried out. His emotions were destroyed, and he was desperate for an answer.

“Yes, but not for long, Yuuri.” His father, Toshiya, replied. His voice was more tearful than Yuuri had ever heard it.

“What do you mean not for long?! Please don’t tell me the flood is coming for you! Please!” Yuuri sobbed.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. I love you so much, know that. I am so proud of you. Here’s your mother.” Toshiya muttered, a genuine and heartfelt tone to his voice.

“Yuuri, we don’t have much time. I just want to tell you that I love you and I’m proud of you. Most of all, I want you to live. You hear me? Live.” His mother, Hiroko, said.

“Mom,” Yuuri’s voice had begun to shake, “I love you too. More than I can tell you. Dad and Mari too. Please be safe.”

“I can’t assure you that anymore, dear. The wave is too close. It’s coming in from the shoreline. I’m sorry.” Hiroko sighed. Yuuri could hear tears in her voice before a thunderous rumble tore through the speaker. A short scream shot out of someone’s mouth before the line went dead. Yuuri looked forward, staring at nothing, listening to the phone beep. He had just listened to his family die. Phichit might as well be dead if Japan had been submerged so quickly. He hadn’t even gotten time to call Yuuko and Takeshi and their girls. He didn’t call Minako. He didn’t call anyone but his family, and with the lines the way they are, there was no way for him to call anyone else in the first place.

Yuuri dropped the phone, not even bothering to set it back on the hook, before sluggishly moving over to Leo, who was staring at the TV screen, which was now just static, with glassy eyes. He hadn’t called anyone.

“My family lives in Cuba. They’re gone, Yuuri.” Leo said, his voice barely shaking.

“My family got wiped out with Japan, if me having no one makes you feel better.” Yuuri mumbled. He barely opened his mouth. Leo nodded, moving over to the phone that was hanging from the counter. He dialed a few numbers before deeming it useless. He grabbed his phone out of his back pocket, setting it on the counter before going into the supply closet. Yuuri grabbed a cloth and began to wipe the counter, trying to act as if everything was normal. He was trying to act like his family wasn’t dead, like there weren’t giant tides heading for coastal areas.

We’d ought to have more customers than usual today, he thought to himself. He wasn’t sure if that was true or not, but it made him feel better, so it would have to be the truth for now.

After Leo hadn’t left the supply closet in who knows how long, Yuuri decided to open the door. He was met with legs instead of a head. He looked up and saw the blue face of Leo looking down on him. Leo had committed suicide already. Normally, upon finding anyone in such a state, Yuuri would have started bursting into tears, or worse, a panic attack, but he didn’t feel anything now. He just stared blankly into those dead brown eyes. Yuuri stared at the body for what was probably an hour before he closed the door, and got under the counter. The thunder had begun, so it seemed justified. He laid down on his side, using his coat as a cover, and stayed there. It was probably days. He was sure he heard someone come in and loot everything. He figured he should have locked the doors, but he didn’t want to get up.

At some point, a flood started from the lake. The water seeped in from all directions. Through the flimsy walls, from under the front doors, from the ceiling. It pooled around Yuuri, soaking his side in freezing water, but he didn’t care. It was all useless now. After all, he had been laying there for what, two days already? What was here to really hope for?

So, that’s how he ended up under a counter, soaked only one one side, with a rotting smell coming from the closet near him and nothing but a flimsy coat for warmth. And, someone just came into the store. It sounded like the person was asking Yuuri something. He figured he should clear his head enough to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with another fanfic! I would have waited until Talisman (my other fanfic on this site for Viktuuri) was over to post, but I am having a few difficulties with that story at the moment. This is something I felt I could use for a bit of a break since exams are coming up and my grades aren't that fantastic.
> 
> Anyways, this story is very monologe-heavy and also panders to some dark topics, like most of my works do. There's natural disasters and (slightly exaggerated) space science as well, so look forward to that.
> 
> Thanks for reading the prologue. I will have the first chapter out in a few days :)\\\
> 
> -MidnightQuestant


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: [Starálfur](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlPtmws131o) by Sigur Rós

“Are you alright?” The voice asked. It sounded like it belonged to a man, so Yuuri assumed as such. He looked up into the face of a pale blonde-haired man, who bore a worried expression. The skin between his eyebrows was crinkled up in concern.

“No, but don’t bother.” Yuuri muttered in reply. The man ignored him and grabbed him by the arm.

“You should come with me. I have a group with me. We have food, water, anything you need, and we’re getting more soon. You’re going blue. . . We can warm you up, come on.” He said, pulling Yuuri up. Yuuri didn’t fight back, but he didn’t make an effort to try, either. He didn’t see a point in doing anything at all.

“Why are you doing this?” Yuuri questioned. The man looked at him like he was mental for asking such a question.

“Because I absolutely refuse to let anyone die if I can help it.” He answered. “What’s your name?”

“Yuuri.”

“I’m Viktor. I’m not going to let you sit here and rot, Yuuri. I don’t care if I don’t know you.” The man, Viktor, concluded, pulling Yuuri to his feet and pulling one of his arms over his shoulders. He dragged Yuuri out wit him, stuffing him into the back seat of an SUV. There were others in the car, but there were three rows of seats, so he had the back row all to himself. They began speaking, but Yuuri didn’t understand them nor did he care. He just stared out of the window. He saw an angry looking blonde teenager look back at him before he scoffed in the direction of Viktor and an older man.

Yuuri still didn’t feel anything. He didn’t feel the cold on his side or the heat billowing on him from the car vents. Everything was numb. He had no one anymore and these people would get tired of him soon enough and it looked like the teen already had. They would throw him out so he can finally finish dying. He would have gone ahead and finished it the same way Leo had if he wasn’t so scared.

They stopped in front of a house. The windows had been boarded up with what looked like fence posts, and there was one other car parked in the driveway. When everyone got out, Yuuri had to be convinced to get out. He moved slowly before being dragged by the teen.

“Move your fat ass. I don’t want to be out here longer than I need to and Viktor will be pissed if I leave you out here.” He growled, pulling furiously at Yuuri’s arm. “There’s heat and somewhere to lay down inside, you pathetic baby.”

Yuuri finally stood and walked. He still stared blankly, but he was moving. The teenager behind him sighed in relief. Yuuri wondered if he was always like that, or it was just the end of the world bearing down on him. Maybe it was both, Yuuri didn’t know.

That was when it hit. Yuuri had just entered the house when he crumpled down. The choking feeling came immediately.

It was the end of the world. There were sandbags against the door out of the kitchen because there were killer floods and tsunamis and other natural disasters because it was the end of the world. He was going to die soon, and he couldn’t escape it.

“Snap out of it!” A voice yelled at him. It was a girl’s this time. When he looked up, he saw eyes so dark they looked purple against dark skin. For a nanosecond, he thought it was Phichit’s face, but he knew it wasn’t. Phichit was dead. Still, Yuuri began to breathe 

“Thank you for making that pig stop squealing.” The teenager from earlier said with an exasperated sigh. Yuuri felt his pride bristle at the comment, but he knew he couldn’t do anything about it. He would do what he always did; lie down and take it. He was pathetic, wasn’t he? He found it funny, that he still couldn’t protect himself, even when most of the world was dead. Yuuri began to laugh. It started out as a soft muffled one before turning into full-blown hysterics. He felt tears prickle again as he rolled on his side, clutching his sides.

“This is no laughing matter! What are you even laughing about anyways?” The girl asked desperately. A boy came and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away from Yuuri.

“I don’t know, really. Maybe at myself, maybe at this whole situation, with the moon being so close we can see it with our eyes, and how it’s causing all of this.” Yuuri replied, catching his breath. “Just thought I’d laugh.”

Another angry phrase was spat at Viktor by the older man this time. He responded with what sounded like a dismissive tone. Viktor walked over to Yuuri, helping him up.

“Let’s get you into some dry clothes and then we can all introduce ourselves. Everyone seems to have conveniently forgotten their manners.” Viktor said, saying the last part louder,  obviously directing it at the other occupants. Yuuri was more ready to move now, having finally gotten rid of some of the baggage in his heart. He had laughed, too. Maybe he just needed to admit some things to himself. Maybe that was the first step of possible survival.

Viktor handed Yuuri a shirt, a fresh pair of pants and some boxers with a smile.

“You were freezing and all that cold water can’t be good for you. Get dressed and I’ll get everyone to talk to you. I’ll be waiting, so don’t take long.” And with that, he skipped back down the hall. Yuuri shut the door, putting his back to it. He did notice that he was cold, but this was charity. Just as he thought he couldn’t get any lower, he was taking handouts from a person he didn’t know. But, the clothes did feel much warmer than his and they smelled like some kind of flower-scented laundry detergent, which was comforting. He figured he could get his head out of his ass for a moment and accept a gift. Yuuri moved into what seemed like a guest bedroom and peeled off his wet clothes, sliding into the new ones.

The shirt was significantly bigger than Yuuri, the hem falling down nearly to his knees, but he knew that it would have to work. At least the jeans and boxers fit. He stuffed the shirt into his pants and walked back out, reluctant. He saw a beaming Viktor when he came back into the common area.

“I’ve managed to at least get a few of them to talk. There are quite a few here, but you can be friends with all of them, I’m sure.” Viktor said.

“I’ll go first,” the girl from earlier said. “I’m Sara Crispino. It’s nice to meet you!”

“Uh, hi, I’m Yuuri.” Yuuri mumbled, suddenly hit with a bout of shyness. He felt insecure and he couldn’t place his finger on why. Maybe it was because he was facing a pretty girl. Sometimes he didn’t do that, and he hadn’t done this with Viktor, and Viktor was very handsome. It may have been because he was only just now thinking properly. Or, at least had a clearer mind than before.

“You have got to be kidding me! Piggy has the same name as me?!” The blonde teenager suddenly blurted. “Listen here, I am Yuri. You are something else. Maybe I should get everyone else to call you piggy, too.”

“Yura, that is no way to speak to a new person and I will not tolerate it. We may be having freak weather and my house was the one to survive the brunt of the floods, but you are still a guest.” Viktor chided the boy, who was supposedly named Yuri. Yuri said something before being chided again and forced to reiterate.

“I don’t care if it’s your house, I do not want to get constantly confused with  _ him _ . You don’t get it, you don’t share a name with anyone here.” Yuri argued. It was silly that Yuri was worried over such tedious things in times like these. Ridiculous, even. The moon just created massive tidal bulges that were engulfing entire countries within minutes and he was worried about a name. Speaking of which, Yuuri was struck with an idea.

“We can call you Yurio. You kind of look like this boy from a band my sister liked. They called him Yurio.” Yuuri suggested, feeling a pang in his heart when talking about Mari. But, if he remembered anything from the therapy he was forced to take in high school, it was that sometimes putting words in different contexts would help with his problems, and make them easier to face. Maybe, placing the word Yurio, a name his sister would say, on a new, living person, would help him accept the fact that his sister was dead.

“No! That name is so stupid. I do not want to be called that!” Yuri screamed.

“Okay, Yurio it is.” Viktor laughed. Yuri began trying to punch Viktor’s chest, but the man just stood there, laughing, only being knocked back by the abuse.

“What’s the problem? I think it’s cute.” A girl said, but it wasn’t Sara. This girl had soft red hair and blue eyes. She wore a smirk on her face.

“Shut it, Mila! If I hear you call me that I swear-” Yuri started.

“You’ll what, scream me to death?” Mila finished for him. Yuri just grumbled before giving up and flopping down on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. He almost looked like a child who didn’t get the toy he wanted. That wasn’t too far from what had happened. It made Yuuri realise how child-like Yuri really looked.

“God, he’s impossible. I’m Mila, by the way. Mila Babicheva.” Mila introduced herself, shaking hands with Yuuri. She had a firm shake, Yuuri noticed.

“Now that Yuri’s calmed down, let’s get back to business. Go on, introduce yourselves. So far I’ve only seen Sara and Mila do so.” Viktor said, clapping his hands together. He sounded like an elementary school teacher.

“Fine, I’m Michele, Sara’s brother. Don’t even try to make a move on her, you hear?” The boy who had pulled Sara back earlier said. Sara whispered something to him angrily before she turned back to Yuuri. There was a silence, where no one talked.

“Since he’s being grumpy, I shall introduce him myself. This is Yakov!” Viktor smiled eagerly. He pointed over to the older man, who Yuuri could now place as Yakov. “See, that wasn’t too hard.”

“Oh, it was, you just don’t get it because you’re an idiot.” Yuri grumbled from his spot on the couch.

“Shush, Yurio, you’re fine.”

“Do not call me that!”

Yuuri ended up tuning everyone out, scooting back against the wall. He was an outsider here, after all. Everyone else knew each other. He wasn’t meant to be here. Yuuri decided that he’d stay the night, wake up early and leave. He didn’t want to be a burden on anyone, plus he felt out of place. No one really noticed him for however long he had been there, up until it was time to eat. That was when anyone realised that he had pushed himself into a corner.

“Hey, come on, we’re going out to try and find food. It’ll just be me and Viktor and we don’t hate you. We’d love to talk.” Mila smiled at him. The problem with that was that Yuuri didn’t love to talk. But, he went along with it, choosing to be a car with only two people who seemed to like him rather than being stuck in a room filled with people who, so far, didn’t like him. He got up, sliding on his shoes as they were tossed to him.

They walked back out to the SUV, and Yuuri sat in the row just behind the front seats. The other two got in, and began chatting amongst themselves, but in English, which was an invitation to talk if Yuuri had ever heard one, because they had been speaking another language to each other earlier. Yuuri didn’t respond to anything, though, unless he had to. He just wanted to get food and get back to Viktor’s house. He wasn’t liking how that storm cloud looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get it out sooner :))
> 
> This chapter had a lot of characters introduced! I usually don't introduce characters this quickly, but with the close quarters this story will have, I figured it was fitting. Also, note that Viktor is well-off. He has a relatively big house (about 1650 sq ft, 3 bed, 2.5 bath) and a pretty nice car (a Hyundai Santa Fe or smth). He can easily accommodate these people and often did so before this even took place.
> 
> I really looked into this. I even went on Engel & Völkers to look into house sizes and whatnot (and then I think I went on Zillow to get some stuff that would have been in Detroit). I have no clue if 1650 sq ft is big but it seemed pretty big. 70 sq metres is considered large in Germany, and that's only about 753 sq ft according to Google. Maybe its because we build up instead of outwards??? No clue.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading :) I always appreciate feedback <3
> 
> -MidnightQuestant


	3. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: [Pulaski At Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oecHq2neweA) by Andrew Bird

As the group drove into the main area of the city, Yuuri was shocked to find that some places were still open and that there were people respecting the fact that others were not. He had expected full blown anarchy, but maybe the world hasn’t gotten to that yet. Maybe they were even more civilised than they had been before. The idea was almost so crazy that it seemed impossible, but there it was right in front of his eyes.

Yuuri kept a close watch on the ominous cloud that loomed overhead. It looked like it would drop rain on them at any point and winds were already starting to pick up. Yuuri’s anxiety was starting to kick in and it became very obvious that he hadn’t taken his medication in days. He had gotten so used to it that not having the bitter aftertaste of a dry pill (which usually only occurred because Yuuri was more willing to deal with a taste than lose extra sleeping time) was foreign to him. Maybe Yuuri had become addicted and he hadn’t even realised it. What a story that would be.

He rested his head against the window as the two in front continued to chat in far too cheery a tone for the issues at hand. Yuuri didn’t understand how people could keep attitudes like that. Yuuri figured that he didn’t understand it because he had always been such a pessimist, expecting the worst from everyone and everything until he was shown anything else. Contrary to popular belief, Yuuri wasn’t friendly, he just didn’t go out of his way to be an asshole.

“Yuuri, we need you to help us do something,” Viktor said from the front seat, “and it is to help Mila go inside and grab anything we may need. We haven’t finished stocking up and we figured that you could help. You seem the helpful type.”

He couldn’t be farther from the truth. Yuuri hated doing anything. He’d much rather have long and drawn-out self hatred sessions and then a lot of time to sleep.

“Sure,” Yuuri said, despite himself, “what do I have to do?”

“We are going to go in with these bags and cash. Load them up with stuff like powdered milk, canned food, dry food, Benadryl, band-aids and stuff like that. The store’s taking fifty for whatever you have in your bag, no matter what it is, so go quick.” Mila explained, handing Yuuri three shopping bags. They then sped to the inside of the store as quickly as possible.

When Yuuri made it in past a group of people, he was disappointed to see that many shelves had been cleared. There was more dry milk, though, because who buys that? Yuuri had heard once that it was incredibly bad for you because of the oxidised cholesterol in it, but who really cared about health now aside from general survival? It was the end of the world, so Yuuri saw no point.

Most of the canned foods had been cleared out, but Yuuri was able to find some fruits and vegetables hiding away in the back of the shelves, which he easily reached back for, shoving the cans into his bag. He didn’t like beets, but he was taking what he could get his hands on. That, sadly, included beets. Yuuri pushed five cans of the stuff into his bag, adding some fruits, soups and beans to it as well.

By the time he got to the medicine, Yuuri felt like he was carrying 75% of his body weight in two shopping bags (he had saved the last for medicine only). He liked medicine because he could put a lot of it in one bag, and still have room for more. He threw all the painkillers he could find, band-aids and some of the gross cough syrups he hated. He was sure that it would come in handy one day. It might even come to him taking some. Yuuri cringed at the thought, imagining the thick mock-grape liquid going down his throat.

After filling his bags as full as he could, he rushed up to the register with vigor. He saw someone get punched in the face over some crackers. Yuuri flinched a little, pushing his fifties up to the cashier, who gave him a look that Yuuri would often give Leo when they had particularly annoying customers. He understood the feeling.

The thought of Leo hurt. Yuuri still didn’t like believing that he was gone. It was hard. Leo was a constant in his life and not having that constant--any constant at all, for that matter--made him feel unstable and oh, so scared. He wouldn’t voice it, but he still had that fear ringing in the back of his mind and he wished that he could just rip it out of his skull. Yuuri was always told that bad things happened for a reason, but now he wasn’t so sure. All of this seemed spontaneous.

“Oh, good, we got worried for a moment there.” Viktor said, a bright smile on his face when Yuuri arrived back at the car. He wordlessly handed the bags back to Viktor, who put them in the trunk, and only then realised that the winds were starting to pick up. They all piled into the car and left. Yuuri could swear that he felt the car jerk.

“Did I take too long?” Yuuri questioned during the ride, insecure.

“Longer than we expected.” Mila answered. It didn’t seem malicious, but Yuuri still felt stabbed. He was always so sensitive to any criticism. He muttered an apology, and was met with a profuse ‘don’t apologise’.

The rest of the ride was silent, Yuuri looking out of the window as Viktor and Mila fell into a quiet conversation amongst themselves. They were fading in and out of English and was sounded like Russian. He wished they would stop being so courteous to him. It made him feel coddled, and as sensitive as he was, Yuuri didn’t want to have other people decide what he could and couldn’t handle.

When they got back, the wind had gotten so bad that it took three people to close the door. Yuuri had just carried in bags. He felt useless, if he was frank. Any more of this, and he’d gladly throw himself out into the winds to be swept away. But, he was willing to stay one night, or at least until the storm calmed down. He couldn’t be a burden on these people forever, could he? The answer was no.

At the very least, he was able to help with dinner. The electricity had gone out sometime while they were gone, and Yuuri felt like they would have had electricity if he hadn’t taken his sweet fucking time in the store. He should have gone faster. He shouldn’t have considered anything. He should have done more.

Because of their unfortunate circumstance, they made cold food. It was mostly sandwiches, which were passed around. Yuuri was hungry, but he just stared at his food. He didn’t know why he couldn’t just shove the thing in his mouth and be done with it.

“Hey, are you going to eat it?” Yurio angrily asked. Yuuri shook his head, handing it over. He could worry about being hungry later. Besides, save the children, right? Usually, he wouldn’t have thought twice about the sandwich, but this time he did. It may have to do with the fact that he was more aware than ever that he was going to die very soon, and it may not be self-inflicted. There’s no reason to eat.

Yurio, on the other hand, was gulping down all he could fit into his mouth. He must’ve been hungry. He didn’t let a single crumb go to waste.

“What? I’m not dying yet. You can starve all you want.” He said, finishing off the last of his two sandwiches. Yurio then got up, moving over. He flinched when a particularly loud clap of thunder tore through the air before rain began pouring down. It was so loud that it managed to silence everyone. Thanks to the silence, they were able to hear the creaking and snapping sound of the porch overhang and open the patio door in time to keep the metal from destroying the glass. There was a loud clang and then scraping noises as the metal was moved out of the way so that the door could be closed again. As if to boost his confidence, they called Yuuri over with Michele and Viktor to move the overhang.

Once the door was shut and everything was locked up, Yuuri, Viktor and Michele were soaking wet and there was a big puddle on the floor.

“Oh dear, both of you are soaked for the second time today! I don’t have any extras to give you. We really need to go to each of our houses and gather what we can if we’re going to survive. If I know you, Michele, you probably have a generator hidden away somewhere.” Viktor stated. He was a hyper one, that’s for sure, never managing to stay on one thing for long.

“It’s fine, really. I can just wait until they’re dry. I’ll be okay with having some wet clothes for a while.” Yuuri said, pulling at his t-shirt a little. Being able to deal with it didn’t make it any more comfortable.

“Are you sure?” Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded, moving to sit on the floor near the puddle.

“I might as well keep all the water in one place.” Yuuri mumbled as he settled into a position that was at least a little comfortable. He saw amusement spark in Mila’s eyes and a surprised face on Viktor, but everyone else didn’t seem to care. Yuuri didn’t either.

Yuuri probably sat there for a few hours before electricity had a small spark. Everyone rushed to go do something. Yuuri turned on the living room light, Mila turned on the TV and Michele got the antennas to connect to a news station. Sara helped Viktor in finishing up any laundry and Yuri began trying to charge a phone. Yuuri had only then remembered that he had left it either at work or in his pocket in the jeans he had been wearing this morning. He wasn’t too keen on going back to that little retail store anytime soon. The thought made him sick.

Yuuri was surprised the electricity lasted about an hour. He had expected a short burst that would be gone within thirty minutes, but he had been pleasantly surprised. The heat helped to dry him off at a faster rate than he had been doing previously. But, all goods things come to an end and the electricity went back out as a bright shock of lightning lit the sky and a clap of thunder so loud it nearly shook the house.

“That’s too bad,” Viktor said with an exasperated sigh as he emerged from the hallway, “I was hoping to get more than one load done. But, this will have to do. This has a change of clothes for each of us. Only one. So, use it wisely. We don’t know when we’ll have electricity again.”

He then started handing out sets of clothes to everyone. Yuuri received his work clothes and a phone set on top of them.

“I would have given it back earlier, but I didn’t know if you’d want a dead phone or not. It may be a little waterlogged.” Viktor said, his smile still planted firmly on his face. Yuuri thanked him quietly, taking the clothes and phone, saying he was going to change. He quietly padded to the room he had changed in before. He felt bad, using so many clothes, but if he could be a charity case once, he could do it again. He took the wet clothes off, sliding his work uniform on instead, minus the dumb name tag. But, in a fit of nostalgia, he grabbed it and stared at it. ‘Yuuri K.’ was spelled on it in uneven letters. The bold font was clear against the pale blue background. He thought of how many people had read that name tag,and how many of them weren’t around anymore.

Yuuri threw the plastic card down, picking up his phone instead. It, surprisingly, turned on without an issue. Yuuri put in the pin code and started scrolling through his phone. News from Japan had flooded into his inbox. Any and all e-mails from Japan had stopped two days ago, when the country was engulfed. He had a message from Phichit, asking him where he was and if he was okay and, much to Yuuri’s heartache, that Yuuri was the best friend he had ever had. It had been sent a day ago, but nothing had been sent since. That was horrendously un-Phichit-like. It made Yuuri sick to think about what may have happened and how he assumed and missed a chance to say goodbye to his best friend. He decided to take his chances, typing out ‘Hey, Phichit, you still there?’. He felt a small surge of relief when he saw that the message sent after a few minutes of waiting.

As he looked through it, his heart climbed farther and farther up his throat. Still, he didn’t cry. He just turned his phone off and stared. It was still so hard to believe that his family, the Nishigoris, Minako, even that Minami kid who used to follow Yuuri around, were all gone. Unless they got out of the country before the floods hit, which is unlikely. Minami was only a teenager and everyone else was grounded heavily in Hasetsu. They wouldn’t have left in time.

There was a knock at the door that startled Yuuri out of his depressing inner monologue, and when he opened it, he saw Sara at the door.

“You alright? You’ve been in here a long time. We’re sorting out sleeping arrangements, you wanna come help?” She asked. Yuuri nodded, following her out of the room and down the hall. Yuuri quietly noticed how sparse everything was. He was trying to distract himself from his real problems, that’s how he noticed, but it got him wondering. Even his and Phichit’s shabby little apartment had some pictures up on the walls. They were held up by tape and printed from the library printer off of Facebook, but there were pictures nonetheless.

When Yuuri and Sara arrived in the living room, they saw Yurio fighting with Michele over who got to sleep in the guest room. Apparently, it had a nicer bed than all the other rooms, although to Yuuri, the couch looked equally as comfortable. After all, the only place he had ‘slept’ was on a cold convenience store floor.

“Nice Rite-Aid shirt, piggy.” Yurio snorted when Yuuri walked in. Yuuri didn’t know why, but he felt prickly. It might have been because he was already emotionally raw, but he got very mad at the teenager for daring to make a rude comment about his work shirt which was a navy blue t-shirt that just so happened to have a small copy of the store’s logo on it.

“At least I had a job. I don’t think you did.” Yuuri spat before he was able to stop himself.

“I had a job,” the teen mumbled.

“Sure you did. Let me guess, you were the candy vendor at lunch?” Yuuri continued, not even caring how angry he sounded. He was getting tired of being called ‘piggy’ by a kid who was barely half his size. Yuuri may be fat, but he wasn’t weak. He could hold his own against Yuri if he needed to.

“Oh, now you’re going to get it.” Yurio grumbled, getting up and pulling his arm back in order to try and punch Yuuri in the face. Yuuri didn’t even try to fight it, but a loud voice rang out.

“Nyet, Yuri.” Yakov chided. Yuri said something (well, more like whined) in what he was definite was Russian now before Viktor said something. That made Yuri stiffen and he stuck his tongue out at Yuuri before stalking off towards the corner. Had he seriously just been put in the corner?

“You too, go sit in the opposite one.” Yakov furthered, pointing at Yuuri, then the corner. Yuuri didn’t argue--he had been raised to believe that defying those older than you was disrespectful and to only do it when you had a good reason--but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing. He sat down in the corner and pulled his knees up to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little more comedic than literally any of the other chapters will be. This story is going to be generally very sad, and its going to get much worse before it gets any better. Just a heads up lmao
> 
> Anyhow, Yuuri and Yurio just got put in time out for fighting, and Yuuri works at Rite-Aid. I just thought I would put in some nice, mundane, comedic things before I rip some hearts out :)
> 
> That's all for now! Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> -MidnightQuestant


End file.
